


Stay With Me

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Arthur Pendragon Returns, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arthur comes back, it's with every scar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "scars" at [Camelot Land](http://camelot-land.livejournal.com) and for [MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com).

When he comes back, he still has every mark on him that Merlin remembered. Each freckle, each blemish, each... scar.

There’s one he’s never seen before though he knew without a doubt it would be there. He half feared it would still be sore and fresh but it had centuries to heal. Merlin swallowed down the rising fear in his throat, he should have had centuries to heal as well but he hadn’t. Everything was still sore and fresh and even though he’d spent so long wanting this - Arthur’s naked skin mapped out beneath him in a time more forgiving, in a language where it’s easier for Merlin to say he loves him - the scar brings it all rushing back.

“Are you certain about this? If it’s too much, too soon...” Arthur asks, his words commonplace enough but the way they are spoken, measured, heavy with honour, speaks of an age long gone. They are the last ruminants of such a time.

Merlin nods, placing his thumb over the scar where Mordred’s blade had entered him, killed him. It was time to look to the future part of their deal, as hard as it was to forget the rest. “As I’ll ever be.”

The admittance doesn’t shake the earth but it shakes Merlin, his thighs clinging a little tighter where they straddled the strong body of a man he couldn’t call king anymore. They were both just men, in a world that didn’t really need them anymore. But Arthur needed Merlin, to bring him into this strange land now called England and Merlin would always need Arthur, even when nobody else remembered his name.

Arthur sits up, one hand encircling Merlin’s back while the other wraps around his cock. Merlin closes his hand over Arthur’s, guiding him, pressing their foreheads together and pulling him closer, like he would never let go of him again. Merlin’s mouth moves to form words silently, ones that he’d vowed never to say again.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
